Verses From the Land of Dragons
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: A series of poems about the characters from Spyro. Chapter 6: the professor's poem up.
1. the Golden Guardsman: Sparx's poem

I am but a dragonfly

I stand by him

Never leaving his side

He is my friend

Different in appearance

Identical in heart

We shall never depart

I will believe in him even when things are blackest

He will trust in me even when the logic fails him

I am not a sidekick

I am a guardian

I'm his protector

He is my guardsman

We are one in the same

One can't be without the other.

We are but only two

But our voices raise to the heavens with the voices of thousands.

I am the lantern that guides his way

I am the hope I his hopelessness

I am his friend when the world turns it's back

I am his voice of reason (heaven knows he needs it)

I am the voice of reassurance

I am Sparx

Do not underestimate me

I am stronger then I look.


	2. Purpose: Bianca's Poem

Authoress' Note: First off: I'm sorry for the delay!! Damn procrastination… And yes, I WILL do Spyro's poem, but I'm going to save him for the end. Partly because I like to save the best for last, but mostly because I couldn't decide how to write it. Anyway, here's Bianca's poem, reflecting on around the time when Bianca started to change from a villain to an ally. I always found her to be a rather complex character, she was always one of my favorites. ^_^ Read, review and enjoy!

What exactly is it I'm doing?

I've followed orders

Gotten the eggs

Made my escape

Tried to scare of the dragon and that cat guy..

Didn't work

Tried threatening him

Didn't work

Tried zapping them

Got the cheetah

Got flamed my the dragon

I short: didn't work either.

And then as I saw how that dragon was willing

Not only to save those eggs, but also helped complete strangers

That he never knew

That they never knew  
And for no reward he helped them all..

He was driven by some sort of higher meaning

And now I think…

What is my meaning?

Am I fated to work as lackey for a sorceress?

Or am I destined for something more? 

Is something waiting for me?

What if it isn't?

Why do I help in the plans of evil?

I don't enjoy it

But it has to be done

Sacrifices have to be made

There is no other way..

At least I don't think so..

Well..the Sorceress thinks so anyway..

But what do I think?

Am I doing good?

Or am I the evil one?

Do I sacrifice the innocent for the greater good?

Or do I find an alternative?

It seems I cannot decide 

My magic knows not weather to be black or white

And nor does my heart

For now what was black and white

Is now a swirled hue

Of gray


	3. Gems of my Delight: Moneybags' haiku poe...

Arrrrrgghhh!! I waited too long to get the new poem up again. I've got tons of school work, plus I'm working on like 4 different fics at once (2 which I must finish my the 24th on account of they're Xmas fics) so please bear with me. Anyway, here's Moneybags' poem, and although I DESPISE that bear* eye twitch* I'm still going to give him a decent haiku. So, read, review, and enjoy.

Oh I love my gems 

How they sparkle in sunlight 

Undying beauty.  
  
I must have them all 

So work hard, bring them to me! 

It's well worth your while  
  
What's your desire? 

Cross the river or solve riddles 

Pay up first, we'll talk  
  
You never fail me 

Dragon you've made me happy 

My pretty new gems.  
  
How content I am 

With my precious jewels with me 

Ahhhhhhhh I love my work 


	4. Race for the Ages: Hunter's poem

Hi again guys! 'Tis me again. Happy 2003! And I hope ya had a happy Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanzaa, winter solstice or whatever. I am so jealous of all you lucky people with a GameCube or a PS2 that get to play _Year of the Dragonfly_. All I got is a PS1. *sob* Anyhoo, here's a Hunter poem about a race between and…well you should figure it out. Enjoy! ^_0

A tawny streak in the grass

Sharp eyes focus at it's task

Speeding through the grasses of Avalar

Rushing to meet the only one that meets his par

Stopping at the lake to meet his friend

The grins back as he turns his head 

No words are needed

They're of no need, the message they've both heeded

Eye lock in excitement of the run

And in a flash of light they take off

A blur of violet and tan zoom, bullets from a gun

Random fodders are flung aside

As dragon and cheetah race past, both are tied 

Through the portal to the Skelos Badlands

Still unraveled as they race through the sand

Through the skulls and past the bones

Racers dash madly past the lava zones

As night fall across the land

Friends vie for the win, adrenaline grand

Next morning residents gather 

At the highest cliff, an odd sight that they gander 

A cat caught in the bones of a dinosaur

A dragon beside him with a small grin of valor

As the speed cat climbs out, he sees his friend

Knowing the race has come to an end

His friend shoots a flame in a blaze of victory

Then Hunter grins at him

"Hey Spyro, how 'bout two outta three?"


	5. Dream of the Flame Elora's poem

AN: I happened to be reading my reviews and Arissa GoldStripe, I do believe I shall write Elora's poem..and I think I'll do it right now. Here is goes, hope ya like it folks!   
  
  
  
I slept one night 

In the pale moonlight 

In the fields of Avalar 

And I dreamt a dream that 

Come only to dreamer's minds

I walked along a midnight road 

A path filled to the brim with nightmares 

Danger and monstrous creatures in the dark 

I wandered down the midnight path 

And got lost along the way 

I sat down on a patch of grass 

And then I saw a flame 

A bright flame of passion 

That slowly came into sight 

The fame was bright and passionate 

And shunned away the night 

I saw the fire dance in the midnight air 

And while I watched that waltzing flame 

My heart lost all despair I saw the bringer of the flame 

His eyes life-filled and bright 

My heart went into a flurry of ecstasy 

At what I saw that night. 

I turned to the flamebringer 

To try and speak to him 

But I was fixed in my place 

My voice was frail and frozen 

I finally found my voice again 

But all that I could say was 

"Thanks you for your kindness sir 

You've saved my life today" 

The firebringer nodded and 

He beat his wings o so grand 

And as he flew off into the night 

I knew I'd lost the chance for him to understand 

The flame was gone into the night 

The darkness again creeping forth 

But I did not notice 

My mind still on the flame 

And the burning fire in my skin 

Of a dancing flame in my heart 

And I said what my heart knew 

"I want to be with him"  
  
Then I awoke that summer night and I wondered why 

The flame I saw there in my dreams 

Still danced madly in my mind 

This flame had sparked a fire 

An inferno in my heart

And it kept on growing

For the one that did depart 

And as I sat in the grass 

Thinking 'bout my dream 

I then realized the obvious 

It was not as it seemed 

I sighed as I stood up on that hill 

For I knew then 

That the dream I had was real.


	6. The Equasions, the Universe and Everythi...

AN: Well, I'm back. I'm not dead, see? I've had this accursed writer's block for forever……. Actually I wrote this while still in writer's block. So..if this thing stinks..well…I'm sorry, I did my best. Anyway, here's Professor Mole's poem. Enjoy. 

Numbers, calculations, theories galore

Oh what an existence is this to explore!

Mysteries of the cosmos, magics, and science

All can be solved with a simple chemical balance

I'll solve them all with my mind, amazing

All the great beasts unknown I'll be taming!

Witness the power of genius unleashed

A greatness of the likes you've never seen.

And all of it's done with my worthy pencil

My instrument grand, my beloved utensil.

Watch, my good friends 

As I dance with inspiration's shoes

And tap-dance away all of Avalar's blues!

I'll come up with the ultimate equation

With my brain and with your help we'll be the salvation

The great worlds have been longing for

Ever since evil's head burst through the front doors

Yes, together we will triumph 

Skill, knowledge, strength come together in a grand alliance!

And together we'll-

Wait! I've got it!

Yes, yes, YES! Divide the 4..carry..the 3.…..

Oh, what a lovely project this one will be! 


End file.
